Finally: An 'Always' Missing Reel
by Casy Dee
Summary: M-Rated Lemony excerpt from Chapter 19 of 'Always.' Alice and Hatter make love for the first time... One-shot...can stand alone.


**A/N: Well folks, here is the long awaited and long ago promised Missing Reel for the first time Alice and Hatter make love. (Chapter 19 of 'Always.') I hope it lives up to your expectations…. *bites nails nervously***

**

* * *

**

Finally

His hand trembled as he unlocked the door to his flat, he hoped she hadn't noticed. His mind spun in circles, all coming round to the same end. Alice here with him, alone, safe. He opened the door, allowing her to walk through first. He closed the door behind her silently and turned the lock. They stared at each other for a moment, drinking each other in. Hatter opened his mouth to speak, his famously smooth fast-talking skills abandoned him, as they sometimes did with Alice, and he couldn't find words. She seemed to be able to strip away all his defenses with a look, with the slightest touch. He opened his arms to her, not trusting himself to speak. He was afraid he would say something stupid and ruin it. She stepped into his embrace and sighed.

"I missed you." She murmured into his chest.

His arms tightened around her small form.

"Alice." He breathed into her hair.

He pulled away enough to look into her eyes, searching for something that would tell him what he needed to know. She pressed a butterfly wing kiss on the corner of his jaw, smiling against his skin as he shivered. He must have shaved last night; his stubble was only a light tickling prickle. She kissed him on his neck where his pulse was frantically beating, and then again on the base of his throat, flicking her tongue against the hollow. She wanted to taste him…all of him.

He stood stock still, trembling under her kisses. She raised her head and kissed his bottom lip, nipping gently. A primal growl escaped Hatter's throat. He crushed her to him, capturing her mouth with his. He poured every bit of passion and emotion that had been roiling within him into it and Alice returned it with an intensity that rocked him, clawing at his jacket to pull it from his shoulders. He pulled away enough to let it fall on the floor, and then pulled her body close again, his mouth moving on her neck and throat.

She wanted to touch his skin…needed to. Alice pulled his silk shirt from his trousers, sliding her hands underneath to explore the smooth warm skin of his back. Hatter's eyes fluttered closed as her soft hands explored while she kissed his neck, his jaw, and his chest. His breathing quickened as she trailed kisses down the line of his neck, placing a gentle kiss on the still healing gash on his collarbone. He turned her head towards him, taking her mouth again for a deep kiss, Alice felt as if he was eating her alive.

Alice began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. She couldn't get them undone fast enough; Hatter helped, and shrugged the shirt off of his shoulders. She walked him backwards without breaking their kiss until his back rested against his bedroom door. She gave a small scream of frustration when she was unable to get the door handle to open. Hatter laughed, and broke away long enough to turn and open the door. He picked up Alice and deposited her on his bed before crawling over her body.

Alice hooked his ankle and flipped him over on the bed so she could look down at him; his eyes widened at her ferocity. This was a new side to Alice, one she kept hidden underneath her cool exterior. He was intrigued to see how this side of her would manifest itself. Could he make her drop all restraint and discipline with him? Could he release all of that passion he saw behind her eyes every time she looked at him? He wanted to…oh, how he wanted to. His breath came faster at the challenge of it.

He bit his lip as she ran her tongue along his clavicle to the base of his throat, sucking the soft salty skin into her mouth. The vein in his throat pulsed as blood rushed through his veins; Alice flattened her tongue on it to feel it in her mouth. Hatter's hands ran down the length of her back, tangled in her hair, settled over the curve of her ass.

He was shivering under her touch, and it excited Alice more than she would have thought possible… just seeing him inflamed with desire for her. She had never been with a man that reacted so intensely to her touch and it wakened a fierce urge to see how far she could take him. She wondered how far _he_ could take _her_. Every place his hands touched burned with need, and the thought of those hands moving all over her body excited her even further. She had never been with a man that could make her flood with moisture with just a heated look from his dark eyes, a slow knowing smile, or the sound of his voice, dark and thick, and raspy with desire.

Hatter knew she wanted to explore his body, and it felt _so good_ but it was hard to restrain himself. He _needed_ to touch her, needed to feel her writhe and cry out for him, needed to show her what he couldn't say. Words would never be enough to express it, they were pale and lifeless and weak in the face of what he _felt_. Words had always been his strength, his weapon, but with her he was disarmed. They could never express the depth or strength of what he felt for her. Alice's wet mouth was on his throat, biting at the edge of his jaw, then up to his ear. Her breath hot in his ear; he shivered violently as her mouth found a spot behind his ear that sent a fresh jolt of arousal through him. It was _hard_ not to take control.

Alice was determined to find each and every place on his body that made him quake against her. She kissed and nipped her way down his smooth chest, tracing the outline of his muscles with her tongue and lips, and kissing each scar that marked his body. She swiped her tongue over his small flat nipple, testing to see if he liked it. He threw his head back and cursed, his hands flexed against her back. She smiled and bit gently, and then sucked to take the sting away.

"Oh god, Alice…that is good." He panted.

He trembled with effort as he tried to lay still for her to let her explore him, but his control was precarious and slipping.

She shivered as the sound of his voice fueled the need building inside of her. He was flushed, breathing heavily in staccato pants. Alice delighted in the moans and growls she was drawing out of him. She nibbled the soft skin of his stomach down to his waistband. She delighted in watching the play of muscle across his taunt stomach as her kisses tickled and teased him.

She unfastened his belt and undid the zip on his trousers. She pulled the waistband of his boxers down to expose his hipbone. She bit and licked at it, allowed her hair to tickle over his bare stomach, her fingers to brush over his cock lightly as it strained against the satin of his boxers. She looked up the line of his body as he lay quivering and flushed… his mouth open, lips wet and parted. His lust darkened eyes locked on hers, and she smiled wickedly at the sight of him so desperate and needy.

It was too much for him to see her smile at him like that like that; he lost his small measure of control. He flipped her underneath him and kissed her until she was senseless and dizzy. Alice gasped again as he pulled off her shirt and ran his hands over the bare skin of her ribs. Her skin was unbelievably soft and he had waited so long to touch her like this, to have her in his arms. He pulled in a deep breath and centered himself…he had to be sure this was what she wanted. He paused, looking to her for her confirmation before he flicked open the front latch of her bra. She shivered beneath him as he slowly bent his head to kiss the expanse of creamy bare skin before him.

He traced his fingertips over her skin, skimming lightly. She shivered and broke out in gooseflesh at his light touch. He wanted to go slow…he wanted to make it last, but his hands were trembling as he touched her body and he didn't think he was going to be able to repress the urge to bury himself inside her for much longer.

He teased her nipples into hard peaks with his fingertips, soft brushes and flicks, a gentle pinch and tug. His hands were tormenting her, teasing her to an incredible fevered pitch. She could hardly think anymore, could hardly breathe. His mouth and lips and tongue drifted further down her chest, he nipped at the edges of her breasts, ran his tongue under the underside in a languorously slow lick that had her panting his name. She dug her hands into his hair, tried to force his mouth onto her nipple because it ached to be touched… she arched her back at him but he just laughed softly against her skin.

"Want something, love?" He murmured.

"Yes!" She gasped.

He rubbed his stubbled cheek against her sensitive breast like a cat. Alice cried out and found herself pleading with him. Alice pulled at his hair, raked her short nails across his back as his hot wet mouth finally closed on her nipple.

He couldn't hold back any longer, he acted as if he was teasing her but it was torture for him as well. He continued to tease with lips and tongue as his hand worked at the fly of her jeans. He growled as he tried unsuccessfully to pull down her jeans, betraying his own impatience and need. He didn't want to stop touching her, even to remove an offending article of clothing. Alice frantically shed her jeans with his assistance and hurried to help divest him of the remainder of his clothing, disregarding the sound of ribbing fabric in the frantic urge to press their bare bodies together, finally, without anything between them. Skin on hot skin.

Hatter lost the last vestiges of control when Alice's hand skimmed down his body and closed on his cock.

"Alice! Oh, god…" He breathed.

He gave a low moan as she began to stroke him. His own hand moved from her hip down to in between her thighs, finding her wet and ready for him…but he was not about to take that as good enough. He struggled to hold back…he wanted her to come undone. He pressed his palm against her mound…she cried out. Good…she was sensitive already…he wasn't going to be able to wait for long. He began an intricate circling pattern with his fingertips, delighting in the shudders and cries he was drawing from her. He continued to circle her clit with his thumb as he inserted two fingers inside her, curled them slightly and began to stroke in and out of her in time with her hand on his cock.

Her hand stopped moving on him as she became overwhelmed with sensation, but Hatter didn't need it…not when he had this incredible vision in front of him. He stared down at her as she writhed and cried out his name; this was what he wanted.

"Hatter…I need you! Please!" Alice pleaded.

Her nails dug into his shoulder as she pulled him towards her, she needed his body moving inside of her. She wanted to feel the weight of his body pressing against hers, his tight wiry muscles straining as he surged inside of her, his mouth on hers to swallow down her cries.

It was all he needed to break the fine thread of control he was clinging to. He moved over her, guided himself into her slowly. He pressed his forehead to hers as he sank into her fully to the hilt, pausing to steady himself. He pressed his lips to hers as he began to move, wanted to feel her gasp and sigh against him. He wanted to be slow, to be gentle and soft with Alice this first time between them. What his mind and his body wanted failed to agree. It wasn't what he intended, but it was what they both needed. She dug her fingers into his arse to urge him to move faster, deeper.

Alice raked his back and chest with her short nails, and Hatter reveled in her show of passion. It was all part of what made her Alice. Tightly bottled and controlled until she had set it free…and she had done so with him. He surged into her, caught up in sensation and love and feeling for this woman crying out his name below him. Lightning chased through his veins, fire and light and sound…building fast and fierce. They were riding the crest of it together, her breathy moans getting louder… his own hoarse cries mixing with hers… it became almost too much to bear. Too much, pleasure bordered on pain…and then her muscles were clenching and dancing around him and the wave broke. They cried out together, muscles seizing with the ferocity of the release.

He collapsed over her, still panting and quivering. He gathered her into his arms and pressed kisses into her skin and hair…careless of where they landed. He whispered to her how much he loved her, how scared he was to lose her, how she was everything to him…everything. Heartfelt confessions… torn from him by the storm of emotion from the powerful blending of two bodies into one. He had never felt anything to compare to that…not ever.

She lay on Hatter's bare chest afterwards, listening to his heart beat underneath her as they both tried to remember how to breathe normally. He traced circles on her shoulder and back, and pressed soft kisses in her hair. _Alice you can't ever leave me now, I have become addicted,_ he thought.

"I love you, Alice." He said softly, watching her carefully.

He hoped she wouldn't regret this moment with him, because to him it was precious and perfect. He was afraid she would run, or make light of it. He was just afraid. His arms tightened around her.

She turned over to look at him. She traced his lips with her fingertips, staring into his too serious face. She traced the small crease in his cheek where his dimple indented when he smiled; she wanted to see him smile. She was warm and safe with him…happy.

"I love you." She replied softly.

"Would you stay tonight?" He asked carefully, afraid to push but desperate to keep her there with him.

She nodded, "yes."

She warmed as he smiled for her then, and kissed him again. They lay there in each other's arms talking quietly about anything and everything. Hatter felt like he would wake up any moment; he thought that this had to be a dream. He turned her head to face his, kissing her, interrupting her flow of words. She laughed into his kiss before returning it with growing passion.

The second time was slow and gentle, full of tenderness and love now that the urgency had passed. It was a perfect night, Hatter decided, as they finally drifted off to sleep together.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well I hope that ya'll will review and tell me what you think. I was reformatting the beginning chapters of 'Always' and when I got up to chapter 19, I was *ahem* inspired to write this elusive Missing Reel. I am very nervous about this one for some reason… Hope you enjoy.


End file.
